


Heat

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser and the summer heat in Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou@egroups.com.

Fraser stood by the open window, praying for a breeze. His apartment was stifling hot, the heat unbearable even in the middle of the night. He hadn't been able to sleep no matter where he lay. The normally cool floor felt like he had been on a hot plate. The bed was like wrapping himself in wet cotton.

Walking over to the kitchen, he wet a wash cloth under the tap. Even the water that was supposed to be cold came out lukewarm. Running the rag over his face and neck, he sighed in aggravation. Looking down at his sweat soaked t-shirt, he peeled it over his head.

Re-wetting the wash cloth, he ran it over his chest and arms, feeling hardly any relief. Tossing the wash cloth on the counter, he walked back over to the window. He could feel the sweat running down his back, soaking the waist band of his boxers. With a strangled cry of frustration, he peeled the boxers off and tossed them across the room.

He stood at the window in the darkened apartment, knowing that no one could see him. Without any warning the door to his apartment pushed open. Standing at the entrance was Francesca, holding a fan.

"Frase, Ray's on a stake out and said to bring this over. He knew you wouldn't come...to our place..." The words died on her lips as she saw Fraser standing by the window totally nude. She gawked at him, her mouth hanging open. The more her eyes adjusted to the darkened room, the more she saw.

Fraser had backed up against the wall. Francesca walking into his apartment in the middle of the night surprised the hell out of him. She had only done it once before, but then he had been paying attention and heard her coming.

He finally had the sense of mind to bring his hands down and cover himself. He stammered in extreme embarrassment as he spoke to her.

"Francesca...why...what are you...why are you here?"

She held the fan up, her words hesitant, her eyes still raking over his body.

"Ray called me. He's on a stakeout. Um...he said to bring this to you. He knew you wouldn't com...er...he knew you wouldn't want to come over to our house so he said...well...you're hot..I mean it's really hot in here and...here it is."

Walking toward him, she came over and set the fan in the window , closing the upper portion until it held the fan in place. Plugging it in, she turned it on, wishing that it was as easy to turn Fraser on as it was the fan. A small breeze began moving into the room. A warm breeze.

Pulling the wet material of her sweat soaked crop top back, she leaned into the air blowing from the fan. "This heat really sucks ya' know." She peeked over at Fraser who had now backed into a corner, still trying to keep himself covered with his hands. She couldn't help grinning at him. His hands didn't really cover all that much. Sure his basic equipment was hidden pretty well, but it left the remainder of his body open for inspection.

Walking past him, she smiled. She knew he was confused. She hadn't even looked at him as she had walked by. Opening the refrigerator, she stood in front of it, reveling in the cold air that came from it. Bending over, she began rooting through the bottom drawer. She felt her short skirt hiking up her ass. She was sure that Fraser was getting a good view of her thighs and posterior region.

Standing back up, she sighed as she nibbled on the end of a finger. "You don't have much to eat in here Frase, but at least it's cool." Turning back to him, she smiled again as she caught Fraser jerking his head away. He 'had' been staring at her just like she knew he would.

He might have been Mr. Polite Mountie, but he was still human. Here he was standing naked as the day he was born and she was only a few feet away from him wearing some of the skimpiest clothes that she owned.

With a wicked grin, she walked toward him. Grasping the hem of her crop top, she began to slowly peel it upward, watching Fraser's eyes bug out as she did it. "I hope you don't mind, but it's too hot in here. Don't you think it's hot Frase?"

Fraser stood perfectly still, then quickly looked down at his feet. He swallowed nervously, then peeked back up. Francesca tossed her top over her shoulder and stretched. The air from the fan caressed her nipples, bringing them to two sharp points. Running her hand lightly over one breast, she sighed again. "Now that's better."

Francesca grinned as she noticed that Fraser was having more trouble covering himself. She could see he was trying to contain the growing erection behind his hands, but he was failing miserably. Feeling evil as sin, she smiled again. "Ya' know Frase, you look cooler than me."

Before he could even say a word, she stripped off her skirt and kicked it toward him. The small scrap of material struck him in the chest and fell to the floor at his feet. He looked down at the skirt and then back at Francesca, who was now only clad in a pair of blue silk bikini panties.

He suppressed a whimper as she reached a finger down and hooked one side of the panties and slowly began to pull them southward. His erection throbbed painfully against his hands, begging for release as he spied the dark triangle of curls at the junction between her creamy smooth thighs.

Francesca sighed again and tossed her panties carelessly on the floor beside her. "That's much better." Turning away from him, she walked over to the small bed and sat down on the edge. The sheet covered mattress felt hot and moist from the humidity, but she knew if she played her cards the right way, there would soon be another type of moistness joining it.

Leaning back, she hiked one leg up and leaned her chin against her knee, giving Fraser an ample view of her inner most folds. Peeking through her eye lashes, she could see he was on the verge of either passing out or cumming all over himself.

Running a hand down her breasts and stomach, she breathed deeply. "Ya know what would feel good right now? Cold water dribbling all over me." Reaching her hand down further, she rubbed between her legs, not surprised to find herself slick and wet. She knew if she kept this up she wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.

When Fraser didn't move, she dipped a finger into her moistness, pushing it back and forth. Her head lolled lazily from side to side. A soft moan escaped her lips as she hit a particularly sensitive spot. Looking back at Fraser, she gave him a seductive smile before closing her eyes and resuming her self ministrations.

Just as she was about to peak, her hand was grabbed. Her eyes snapped opened to see Fraser kneeling beside the bed. He stared into her eyes as he moved his hand down to touch her. She groaned as he slid two fingers into her center, then pulled them slowly back out.

Francesca lay back and grasped the sheet beneath her, twisting her head from side to side as he continued to move his fingers in and out of her heat. She gasped in shock as she felt his tongue lap at her. When he began to suckle at her nub, she cried out in pleasure. As she peaked, she squeaked out in shock as he pulled his hand from her.

She stared into his eyes, as he pushed her back on the bed. Using a knee to push her legs apart, he lowered himself to her, barely pushing himself into her moistness, before pulling slowly out. He did this several times until she began to beg him to take her.

Plunging into her heat, he grabbed her by the wrists and held her down as he rammed his length repeatedly into her. The sweat from his body dripped down onto her breasts and stomach. Mingling with her own sweat, it rolled down the side of her body, soaking the sheet and mattress beneath them.

Fraser stiffened above her, choking off a cry as he came. He continued moving into her until she convulsed around him, crying out in pleasure. Holding himself at arms length, he looked down at her flushed face and body, the sweat rolling down his face, dripping off his chin to splatter down in the hollow of her neck.

Leaning down he licked the sweat, moaning as he pulled out from her. Francesca smiled at him, then she stared down at his still hardened penis watching the cum and sweat drip from it. She squirmed underneath him, prying one hand away from his grasp. Reaching down, she grabbed the slippery member and tugged playfully at it, laughing as he jerked at her touch.

'Since we're both so hot and sweaty, how about we try something different?"

Fraser cocked an eyebrow at her, squirming as she began to pulled gently at him. "How about we use some ice cubes. I know of some really fun things we can do with them."

Fraser smiled. "I know, I read that fic before."

Giggling Francesca pulled Fraser down to her and kissed him. Their hot sweaty skin skid smoothly against one another. Sure the heat was unbearable, but if she were going to sweat to death, then what a way to go!

END


End file.
